Stand-ins A Justice League: War story
by Oreocat155338
Summary: When Darkseid manages to defeat the entire Justice League all that left for the human race is Young Justice. Will the sidekicks manage to defeat Darkseid on their own, or will they need help? In the final battle between the heroes of Earth and Darkseid, there will be a death... One boy who is held dear by many... Young Justice will be out for blood...
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Batman POV_

"He's back." I told the Justice League. "Darkseid's coming back to Earth. Presumbly to take over."

"After he failed last time?" Green Lantern asked. "You never did tell us what happened when you went to rescue Clark."

"Because it's not important." I replied. "What is important is that Darkseid's on his way back. I almost didn't notice the gathering of boom tube radiation, it was gathering up so slow, but it looks to be gathering the same way all over the world. It looks like Darkseid is preparing for a full-scale invasion."

"Last time before Darkseid showed up you said 'we could be looking down the barrel of a full-scale invasion'. I remember." Green Lantern said.

"Then you said I was paranoid." I replied easily. "It's better to be paranoid and prepared for something that doesn't happen than not be prepared when it does."

"Um... Could you repeat that?" Flash asked, "I don't think I understood." Superman sighed, and I simply glared at the speedster.

"He means it's better to be safe than sorry." Clark said. "Which it is. Too bad we lost your sword in the last battle against Darkseid."

"Yes, I regret losing it. I'll talk to Mother about getting a new one made quickly." the amazon princess said.

"What should we tell the Team?" Flash asked. "In case you remember, the only of them around about that time was Robin." I exchanged a glance with Superman, not wishing for the others to know Robin was indeed around at that point, and it was the boy wonder that had brought Superman back to the land of the sane.

"What's that look for?" Green Lantern asked, noticing the look Superman and I had exchanged.

"Oh, Robin was around at that point?" Flash asked, standing up. "Robin was Robin while we were dealing with the invasion? He coulda helped!"

"He was busy in Gotham, trying to keep everyone calm so he didn't have to worry about panicking citizens along with the aliens." I replied. "And you remember your reaction when you found out about him." Barry scratched his neck, a sheepish look on his face.

"Yeah." he admitted. "I freaked out. You brought a kid without powers into this game." Wonder Woman stepped up.

"He raised a child warrior." she said, "And he brought a child without powers into this war, because that's what this life is. War."

"He beat respect into you." I reminded the speedster. "Then when Hal dissedd him, he went and kicked his butt."

"He also made me respect you more." Green Lantern said. "You trained him, and he kicked my butt. Then he showed off and asked Superman to help him get faster. Kid dodged every one of his attacks! On the ground!"

"Hal, he got you when you were flying." I reminded you. "My son, and Superman. And Clark was holding back, I could tell."

"Not much." the Kryptonion said. "And did you forget he's an extremely good hacker? With kryptonite in his utility belt?"

"No." I said, "I trained him, remember? Also, I had kryptonite in my utility belt when you went after Hal and I. I just never used it."

"So you had my greatest weakness and you didn't use it?" Superman asked.

"You could have protected me and yourself from alot of bodily damage!" Green Lantern protested. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew it wouldn't be beneficial, for either side." I said, "We needed to know if he knew what it was. If he was on the ground weak, then, well, we couldn't ask.

"Besides, I already knew who he was, and how he did things. I knew he wouldn't kill either of us, it was only a matter of time until he stopped and listened."

"You do know you could have stopped him from choking you, right?" Green Lantern asked, "And protected yourself from whatever he did while you were rescuing him?"

"Yes, I know." I said, "But I didn't, and I'm still alive. What's your point?" He sighed, and decided not to comment.

**Chapter 1**

_Robin POV_

How did it get to this? How did it get to the point where all the hope left for the human race is... the sidekicks? How was it my friends and I were all that stood between Darkseid and total control of Earth?

How did Darkseid defeat the entire Justice League? How can we, a group of teen (ex)-sidekicks possible defeat someone who destroyed even Batman? Who utterly destroyed Superman?

"Robin, we need your head in the game." Aqualad said, snapping my mind back. "We need to figure out how to defeat Daksied."

"The first time Darkseid showed up Batman teamed up with Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Shazam." I said, recalling what had happened. "After Darkseid's... things took Superman Batman allowed one to take him to rescue Superman. Green Lantern formulated a plan with the others.

"The plan was he would distract Darkseid and Wonder Woman would stab him in the eyes. Someone didn't follow the plan, resulting in a total breakdown of the plan. Eventually Wonder Woman got one eye with her sword. After a bit more Flash took out the other eye with a crowbar. Then Cyborg opened a bunch of Boom Tube's to send te things back where they came from. Superman exited out of one, with Batman close behind.

"It took the combined efforts of all seven heroes to get Darkseid inside and close him in." I finished. "That was a while ago, but he'd be expecting us to follow a similiar plan. Any questions?"

"What happened to Wonder Woman's sword?" Aqualad asked, silencing Kid Flash with a motion. "Not now Wally."

"It was sucked into the Boom Tube with Darkseid." I answered.

"Did Uncle Barry **really** use a crowbar to take out Darkseid's second eye?" Wally asked, vibrating excitedly.

"What will happen to us now that our mentors are defeated?" Artemis asked, "And is Roy alive?"

"Yea." The archer stumbled from the Med-bay. "I'm alive. We have to take their place. Artemis, We can't leave the world without hope."

"I'm Robin, the sidekick to Batman." I said, reminding him. "Lots of people know about me, and I'm too short to be Batman."

"There are issues with each of us becoming our mentors." Aqualad responded. "I would not expect anyone to don the costume of their mentor, but if you feel it will help, you may."

"I think we should all stay ourselves." M'ggan said. "Our mentors died recently, it has too much senential value."

"We can't fight alone." I said, "And we won't."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked. "We can't bring back the dead." I turned away from the Team, and brought up the holographic computer, with images of our enemies.

"We can't go to them for help!" Artemis said, "What if they turn on us?" I sighed, turning back to them.

"They're our only hope." I said, "It's their planet too. They'll never get to do whatever it is they want to do if Darkseid takes over."

"But-" Wally started to say.

"I understand your misgivings, Wally." I said, "But you know your Rogues. I know Gotham's villians. Roy knows Star's. We have to trust them. We all know the villians we fight. We know what they want. We know how they think. We can bring them to our side for this fight."

"Robin, the rick involved in this-" Aqualad tried to say.

"I know how risky this is." I said, "I don't care what you all are going to do, I'm going to ask Gotham's villians for help. I'm also going to go to the people who trained Batman."

"Who trained Batman?" Artemis asked, wearily. I sighed, and turned from them.

"Ra's A Gual." I whispered. "The League of Shadows. Who else could train someone like him?"

"Why isn't he working with them?" Artemis asked, "Why does he work with the League, why does he fight them?"

"Because after he finished his training Ra's tried to make him vow to serve him forever." I said, "And help destroy Gotham."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Aqualad POV_

"Robin, the rick involved in this-" I tried to say.

"I know how risky this is." he said, "I don't care what you all are going to do, I'm going to ask Gotham's villians for help. I'm also going to go to the people who trained Batman."

"Who trained Batman?" Artemis asked, wearily. Robin sighed, and turned from us.

"Ra's A Gual." he whispered, just loud enough for us to hear. "The League of Shadows. Who else could train someone like him?"

"Why isn't he working with them?" Artemis asked, "Why does he work with the League, why does he fight them?"

"Because after he finished his training Ra's tried to make him vow to serve him forever." Robin said, "And help destroy Gotham." There was an audible gasp as we tried to contain our horror.

"What would Ra's ask you for in return for his help?" I ask, and Robin turns to me. A regretful, sad look on his face.

"What he's always wanted was Batman's loyalty." He said, "But, Batman's dead." We could all see him trying to contain his emotions. "The Leagues dead! What are we to do?"

"Dude, remember, three of us took out an andriod in about ten minutes, Amazo, remember?" he asked, "It took **eight** members of the **League**, **four hours** to defeat and dismantle."

"Yeah, but do any of you remember last time Darkseid was here?" Robin asked, "I do. I brought Superman back to the land of the sane. I remember the choas. I remember breaking a few ribs fighting these things. I remember how close we came to losing. Do any of you?"

"No, Robin. We do not." I replied, trying to calm the frightened boy. "But there is always-"

"No, there's not." he said, "We can't take him down with the same plan again. He'd expect it. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' Remember?"

"Yea." Kid Flash said, "What wouldn't he expecct us to do, though?"

"Ally ourselves with the Shadows." Robin replied, "Or any other villian."

"Fine, I'll get the Rogues on our side, but just don't go to the Shadows!" Kid Flash said, and Artemis looked up.

"I'll do it." she said, "I'll go to the Shadows for help. I've got nothing to lose." We all froze, then Kid Flash turned to her, surprised.

"You can't go! You have a team!" he said, "You got Roy, and the rest of us. What about your parents?"

"My parents." she laughed bitterly. "My parents. Funny. My mom is Huntress, and my dad is Sportsmaster."

"Were you the mole Sportsmaster was talking about?" Superboy asked, looking suspicious.

"No, she's not." Robin jumped to her defense. "It's not her, and besides, we already agreed there's no mole. Remember?"

"My dad's a Shadow, I have a way to contact them." Artemis continued. "Unlike Bird Boy here."

"Actually I happen to know where their hideout is." he said calmly, and we froze. Mouths agap.

"Really?" Artemis asked, "And where is that?"

"Another hallowed out mountain." he replied, "But much closer to Gotham. I can get there on foot in about an hour. Jogging."

"Robin, you are not going to the Shadows, and that is final." I ordered, "Neither are you Artemis. We're staying together, we cannot afford to make deals with anyone, least of all the Shadows."

"If Darkseid give us an option that ends with him leaving earth, we should consider it." Robin said.

"As of right now we must stay together." I repeated. "Go get your villians, but no Shadows. If you trust your villians, go get them." Everyone nodded, then set off.

"I'll get the Rogues." Kid Flash said, "We'll meet you in Gotham. I'll run them there." We nodded, and he went out the Zeta.

"I'm going to Gotham, there was recently a breakout." Robin said, "It shouldn't be too hard to find all of them and talk them onto our side."

"Most of my villians are in Belle Reeve." Red Arrow admitted. "I'd have to stage a breakout." I thought for a moment.

"Take Miss M and Superboy." Robin said, "And Artemis. change your outfits so you can't be identified. Black, without any symbols would be nice, or you could pretend to be shadows. Megan can density shift***** through the ceiling and bring Superboy, Artemis, and Roy with her.

"Drop off Artemis in the control room. She'll take out whats-her-name, who's in charge. She'll also open the cells. It's up to the rest of you to lead those willing to help out. Artemis, you'll regroup with them while they're trying to determine who'll work with them. If anyone attacks them, be prepared with an arrow, just in case.

"Everyone understand?" Robin asked, and they nodded. "Alright, all four of you need to maintain telepathic contact. If Miss M needs to enter someone elses mind, she'll warn you before closing it. I want everyone within hearing range if you're going to do this. Also, if you plan on doing it while Artemis is heading your way, I'd suggest you drop Superboy off with her."

"We understand." Red Arrow said, "Good luck, Robin." The boy wonder grinned, and turned to me.

"You'll go to Altantis?" he asked, "We could use Garth and Tula as backup." I nodded. "Good, and Roy, I don't need luck. I need skill. Although luck does help. Good luck to you all."

"Good luck to you." M'ggan said.

"Luck, both of you." Red Arrow said, "And Robin... You're the younger brother I never had. If anything happens to you, whoever took you out is dead. Almost. Take care."

"You too." Robin nodded before entering the Zeta.

"Did I miss something, or did he just go to fight the worst villians in Gotham on his own?" Artemis asked.

"Not fight, exactly." I said, "Just convince them to help save the world." Artemis scowled, not pleased.

"Close enough." she said.

"Robin's taken on many of them on his own." Red Arrow said, "He's held his own against the Joker. Except when Harley Quinn's around, which she usually is. He should be fine. Besides, it shouldn't take too long for Wally to show up." The female archer nodded, not completely assured of his saftey.

"He was trained by Batman." Superboy pointed out, "Where would he be safer than in his city?"

"You have a point Superboy." Artemis admitted, looking at the Zeta. "Well, Megan, We'd better get moving. We have a breakout to set in motion."

"First discreet costumes?" M'ggan asked, changing her into a Shadow. The others headed off to follow suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Kid Flash POV_

"So you'll all help?" I asked, acting surprised. They grinned, fist bumped, and turned to me.

"Of course, the fate of the world's in danger." Cold said, "We can't steal if there's noone to steal from."

"Sweet!" I said, jumping into the air. "Alright, I told the others we're gathering in Gotham... Robin's gathering Gotham's criminals to help though."

"It's alright." Boomarang said. "We oughta be safe enough with you and the boy wonder there."

"Along with a few others." I said, "But it might take them longer. Most of Red Arrow's villians are in Belle Reeve, and Aqualad's going to Altantis for a couple friends of his."

"Who else is helping, for sure?" Weather Wizard asked, I stopped and ponder for a moment.

"Well, theres me, you guys, Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Red Arrow, Artemis, and Superboy."

"Um... Who's Miss Martian, Artemis, Red Arrow and Superboy?" Cold asked. I turned to him.

"Easy, Miss Martian is Martian, like Martian Manhunter, Superboy is Superman's, well, son, I guess, although Supey Jr. is actually a clone. Red Arrow used to be Speedy, but went solo. Artemis is Green Arrow's new protogè." I answered, the look on thier faces said _'Ohhhh'_. "So, who's up for Gotham?"

"We're all going." Trickster said, "One at a time, of course." I nodded, wondering if Aunt Iris was okay.

"I'll take Boomarang first." I said, "Then Weather Wizard, Captian COld, Trickster, and finally, no, wait, Mirrior master can use mirriors to teleport. Ok, Mirrior Master, I'll meet you in Gotham, okay?"

"All right." he said, going into a mirrior. I went over to Boomarang and he went onto my back, and I ran to Gotham.

_Robin POV_

"Comeon, Joker." I said, dodging him again, I'd decided to go with the the worst villians first. "Help me out. How will you ever get Batman, or me, to smile if Darkseid takes over the world and kills both of us?"

"Firstly," -_swipe-_ "Batsy is already dead." _-swipe- _"Secondly," _-swipe-_ "I never wanted to make **you** smile. You're just a fun toy."

"Well, you won't get to do anything worthwhile if Darkseid ttakes over the world. He'll change you into a mindless soldier with wings." I told him, and he stopped.

"I refuse to become a mindless soldier..." he said, "Although having wings sounds fun... Harley and I will help you." I nodded, relieved.

"Thank you. Go find a place close to the town square and wait there, I'm going to try to get the other villians on board." I said.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Harley said, "You never said the other's around here would be in on this too!"

"They aren't." I replied, "Not yet. Believe me, we need all the help we can get." Harley shot me a glare.

"Well, who exactly is going to be in on this?" she asked, "That you currently know is helping?" _-beep-_ I pulled out my cell (the Robin one). I'd recieved a text.

_The Rogues are in - KF_

"You two, me, Kid Flash, the central city Rogues, all men, Harley, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy." I replied. "You two good with that? And we need our allies alive, please. We want to survive this."

"We're good with it." Joker said, "We'll meet up a block away from town square. You know where, boy blunder." I nodded, and waved my hand in a good-bye.

"Good luck, both of you." I said, taking off into Gotham. I pulled out my phone.

_Joker and Harley Quinn are in - Rob_

And hit send.

_We got Star villians, this better work Rob - RA_

I gave a small smile at the message, then replied.

_Gather the villians about a block south of the town square. There's an abandoned warehouse, it was Joker's hideout. - Rob_

_Bringing the Rogues - KF_

I arrived at Penguin's hideout, and entered the front door. Hands in the air, utility belt hidden so they couldn't take it off me.

"Hold it!"A man pointed a gun at me, "What are you doing here?" I stopped and stood there for a moment, as if trying to remember.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the recent attacks from Darkseid..." I said, "There's not alot of hope anymore, so I was wondering if I could see your boss... Ya know... Penguin."

"Send a man up. Tell him we got the bird boy captured." he yelled over his soldier, not taking his eyes off me. "Why do you wanna see him?"

"Batman died." I say, with a small shrug. "I'm going to ask him if he'll help us drive off Darkseid."

"He wants to see." a man said, "Make sure he doesn't have his utility belt." The goons kept their guns leveled at me while two men searched me for my utility belt. "Where is it, little brat?"

"Lost it." I say with a frown, "I lost it when I was trying to get Joker in." He seemed to take this as the truth, and they led me up.

"Here he is, Penguin!" Someone yelled, opening the door, "Do you want one of us in there?"

"No, I'll be fine." he answered, so they shoved me into the room, with a window about fifteen feet up.

"If you wanted to see me you coulda come in through your usual entrance." he commented.

"You did hear about the recent attacks from Darkseid?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, I came to ask you if you'd help us drive him from earth."

"What do I get out of it?" Penguin asked, but I was ready, having anticipated this question.

"A week free, so long as no one get hurt by your hands, or your goons." I answered. "If you want it..."

"Yes, of course I want it!" he snapped, "Now, boy, where's the bat?" I looked up, feeling anger whelm up in me.

"He's dead." I reply. "Darkseid killed him. Couldn't come in through the window for two reasons. Firstly, I wanted to talk, not fight. Secondly, the window has too much emotional value. Batman and I crashed through it too many time to count." Penguin nodded.

"I'm in." he replied.

"Everyone's going to meet one block south of town square." I said, "In the abandoned warehouse. We got you, Joker, Harley, Star's villians, and Central's Rogues. Along with a few heroes."

"Heroes?" Penguin asked.

"Me, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Aqualad." I said, studying the walls.

"What are you doing?" Penguin asked. I lept onto his table and used it to get onto his lamp, and caught an old grappling hook.

"Looks like you never cleaned up." I said, using it to swing out. I pulled out my phone, and, grinning sent another message.

_Penguins in. - Rob_

_Told our villianous allies - KF_

_Star villians on the outskirts of Gotham - RA_

I grinned, and headed to Catwomans apartment, hoping she was there. After all, she owed me a favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Artemis POV_

"Rob got Joker, Harley Quinn, and Penguin in on it!" Red Arrow cried, grinning at his phone.

"How come we can't get ahold of you using your phone?" I asked, sour. "After all, how fair is it you're texting Rob and the rest of have to trust you with information?"

"Because Rob, KF, and I bought these phones together for three-way communication." he replied, "While we're in costume. They can't be tracked."

_Kid Flash POV_

"Rob got Penguin in!" I cried, fist shooting up exicitedly."That's... twenty-seven?" I noticed the confused looks on the villians faces. "Oh, it's a three-way text between me, Rob, and Red Arrow."

"How do we have twenty-seven?" Captian Cold asked.

"Well, there's you five, plus Joker, Harley, Penguin, and about twelve villians just broken out of belle Reeve, thanks to a few friends of mine."

"Friends?" Joker asked, "Break out of Belle Reeve?"

"Yea." I replied, "You might agree when I say they're crazy. Of course, I'm crazy too, and Robin. And all of you. just, not everyone's crazy is on the same side of the law. No offense."

"No offense taken." Boomarang said. "It's you who should take offense." I sighed, looking up.

_RA, I want you to take Artemis, Superboy, and Miss M and stay at the warehouse, just in case KF'll need help. It would make sense, with so many villians gathering. - Rob_

I nodded at the text, not wanting to be the one containing the villians should they turn on us, at least, not alone.

_Robin POV_

I swiftly changed direction when I heard a WayneTech alarm go off. I pulled up the security footage, and grinned when I saw Catwoman. I wouldn't have to go as far to talk to her.

I dropped into my fathers building, and started on Catwoman's trail. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed an unnerved WayneTech employee, which didn't surprise me, with the invasion, and with it being daytime, they probably weren't expecting me. Hopefully Catwoman wouldn't either.

I saw her turn a corner, and followed.

"Catwoman!" I yelled, following her out the window. She landed on a nearby rooftop, with me shortly behind her. "Catwoman, wait up!" However, she kept running until we were far from the WayneTech building.

"What is it, little bird?" she asked, and I just about attacked her there. "Since you appearently want to talk."

"Darkseid's invasion." I said. "The Justice League's gone. All of them, even Batman." She froze.

"How?" she asked.

"Not quite sure, but they're dead." I said, "I'm friends with a few other sidekicks, all of their mentors are in the Justice League, and we're gathering up our villians so we can team up to drive Darkseid off of earth. Will you help? In honor of Batman?"

"Yes, I will." she said, "But, what's in it for me?"

"Immunity from being arrested by any Gotham vigilante, or hero." I said, "For one week, so long as no one get's hurt." She nodded.

"All right." she said, "Now, who else is in on it?"

"We got Joker, Harley, and Penguin from Gotham." I said, "The Central City Rogues, and twelve Star City villians. A few friends of mine broke them out of Belle Reeve."

"Out of Belle Reeve?" she asked, "I'm impressed. Now your sidekick friends, who are they?"

"There's Kid Flash, sidekick to the Flash, Red Arrow, ex-sidekick to Green Arrow, Artemis, sidekick to Green Arrow, Aqualad, sidekick to Aquaman, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's neice and sidekick, and Superboy, Superman's clone and sidekick." I said.

"You're going to need help convincing the other Gotham villians to help you out." she said. "I'll talk to Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Killer Croc, and Posion Ivy. They're good friends of mine. Where do we meet you?"

"Old Joker hideout. One block south of town square. Abandoned warehouse." I told her, typing into my phone.

_Catwoman's in. She's going to talk to Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Killer Croc, and Posion Ivy. They're friends of hers. Expect them in a few. - Rob_

"What's that?" she asked, and I looked up.

"It's a three-way text between me, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow." I replied. "I was letting them know you were in."

"Ok." she said, leaving me alone on the rooftop. I sighed, and headed off to talk to Scarecrow.

_Red Arrow POV_

"We got Catwoman." I said as the Bioship landed in camouflage mode. I exited, leading the newly freed criminals into the gathering area.

_At gathering point. - RA_

Half a second later Kid Flash was up there hugging me. I grinned, and hugged him back. I nodded to Miss M, who lead the villians into the gathering point quickly, before they were spotted.

"Thankgoodness." Kid Flash said, "Iwasabouttogocrazywithallthosevilliansinthere!" I frowned.

"What?" I asked, "Please repeat, without speedtalking." He nodded, before giving it another go.

"I was about to go crazy with all those villians in there." he said, "Thank goodness you got here."

"I'm glad I got here too. Let's head inside." I said, leading the hyperactive speedster inside.

"So... when to we fight Darkseid?" Icicle Jr. asked as I entered. Kid Flash looked at me, waiting.

"We fight Darkseid when we have everyone here." I said, "Aqualad went to Alantis for a couple friends of his. Robin's going around Gotham to gather up Gotham's villians. We still need Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Clayface, Two-Face, and Bane. Although Catwoman's friends with Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy."

_Got Scarecrow. Told him not to unleash his Fear gas. - Rob_

"Um... Make that, we need Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Two-Face, and Bane." Kid Flash said. "Rob's taking too long."

"I agree." I said, "I know Gotham and it's villians almost as well as Robin." Then, noticing the confused looks on the faces of the Star city and Central city villians I added, "When there was an Arkam breakout KF or I would join Rob on patrol when he and Batman had to split up."

"Sometimes both of us." Kid Flash added. "But, seeing as I have powers, they may not be as receptive to me. Red Arrow, go on. Go get a couple, I'll stay here." I nodded befroe turning back to my phone.

_Who're you after now? - RA_ The answer came almost instantly.

_Clayface. I don't want your help, or KF's. This is my city now, I need to figure out what to do on my own. - Rob_

I sighed, knowing it was futile to try agruing wit Robin, but I at least had to try.

_Geez, you don't do things halfway, do you Rob? I was only thinking I could go after Two-Face and meet up with you on Bane, in case you need back-up. - RA_

I hit 'Send' and hoped his common sense won out.

_Fine. But it's not my fault if you get hurt. - Rob_

I grinned, and exited with a farewell nod to the team, hoping they could handle themselves.

_And KF, let us know if you all need help. RA nad I'll be there as fast as we can. Don't do something stupid. - Rob_

Kid Flash smacked his head. Then he shook it, with a smile on his face he waved me off. I nodded, exiting the warehouse in full Red Arrow getup. I grinned, then headed off to find Two-Face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Robin POV_

"So you're in?" I asked Clayface, who nodded. "Good. Go one block south of town square, into the abandoned warehouse. That's where our allies are gathering." Clayface nodded, and headed off. I breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled out my phone.

_Clayface is in, how are things going? - Rob_

_Good. We have Catwoman and her 'friends' here already. All that's left is Two-Face and Bane - KF_

_Two-Face is in. He's heading to the warehouse now. - RA_

_Make that just bane. Good luck, both of you. You'll need it, if I remember Bane correctly. His punch hurt... alot... - KF_

I stifled a laugh, heading out onto the rooftops and scanning them. I saw Roy heading my way from the east. Clayface always used the same hideout everytime, so it was no surprise he knew where I was.

_Stop complaining, KF. You aren't going after him, we are. So shut it, I still remember the broken ribs I got last time I went up against him alone. - Rob_

I hit 'Send' and watched Roy look down at his phone before shaking his head, probably with an amused look on his face. Within another minute he was there.

"Any clue where to find Bane?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He tends to hide on the west end of the city." I say, "But over that, I'm not sure. I wish Batman were here."

"He wouldn't approve if this." the archer reminded me. "**I** don't approve of this. We're putting an aweful lot of trust in our enemies."

"I don't approve of this either." I said, "But this is the only way I can see even a ghost of a chance to beat Darkseid." I didn't add what I already knew, that someone else would end up dead in taking that chance. I noticed Red Arrow's fingers typing on his phone.

_KF, send Artemis to Mount Justice, tell her not to come back without Aqualad. - RA_

_Rob? - KF_

_Do it. He doesn't know where we're going to be meeting, while Artemis knows where it is. Send her, otherwise he'll just be stuck there waiting. Besides, she knows Gotham. - Rob_

I put my phone away and headed off to the west end of the city, with Red Arrow close behind me, but we were losing precious daylight.

_Kid Flash POV_

"Artemis, I've been ordered to send you back to Mount Justice to await the return of Aqualad." I said, showing her the text. "You are not to come back without him and whomever he returns with. Do you understand, goddess of the hunt?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yea. I get it." she said, heading out. "Tell them I'm heading to the Zeta now. Good luck." she left, and I pulled up my phone.

_She's going to the Zeta. Why did you really want her to leave? - KF_

_She'll end up on the west end, take out a little searching for us. We're looking for Bane and she'll look a little before entering the Zeta. - Rob_

I shook my head, the boy wonder was five steps ahead of all of us. I felt proud of my bird of a brother.

_Artemis POV_

Bane is always on the west end of Gotham, whenever Batman or Robin shows up. Always. The Zeta is on the west end. Why send me off now? Maybe...

I landed on a rooftop close to the Zeta, and peeked in. Nothing, I didn't hear anything either. So I went to look in another building. Nothing. By the time I'd searched about three blocks from the Zeta, I'd found Bane.

I pulled off a flare arrow, and aimed into the sky, straight up. Then I released. I watched it shoot up, then headed off to the Zeta, glad to have done my part.

_Red Arrow POV_

"There it is." I said with a grin. "How'd you know what she'd do?" The boy wonder smirked, not bothering to reply, just heading to the rooftop where she'd shot her arrow. Then he peeked inside.

"Yep, he's in there. We're heading in the front, visibly. We don't want him to attack us." he said.

"And if he does?" I ask.

"Then I'd rather you be in a position where you can save me with an arrow." he replied. I nodded, heading into position while he dropped down to street level. I noticed him hiding his utility belt on the way down.

_Robin POV_

I walked inside with my hands above my head. The universal signal for 'I surrender', hopefully they knew it.

"What are you doing here?" A goon asked.

"I'm here for an audiance with Bane." I said, "He owes Young Justice a favor. I'm here to cash it in."

"You blew up his warehouse." the goon replied, and I shruged my shoulders.

"He wanted them out." I answered. "We got them out, but we didn't intend for the place to go down in flames. He's got others. Don't try to lie to me."

"Yes, you got them out, be he wanted the place intact." another goon said.

"He shoulda said so." I said. "He simply said he wanted them out. They can't be in something that isn't there. We held up our end of the deal, we got them out. Now Bane has to hold up his end."

"You can go up." the first goon said, reluctantly. I nodded, and went up with goons surrounding me. I knew if I wanted to I could take them all out in five seconds, they probably knew it too.

"If you attack him you're dead." the second goon said, holding up a gun. I nodded, and they sent me in.

"Since you entered the front door and said you're here to call in a favor, I assume it has something to do with the recent invasion lead by Darkseid?"

"Yea." I said. "Will you help us out?"

"Since you're calling in your favor, I don't have a choice." he said, "Even if you weren't, I'd help. I live on earth, you know. Where is the group meeting, I assume you've asked others for their help as well?"

"The old abandoned warehouse one block south of town square." I answer. "I'll be leaving now."

"Without your utility belt?" he asked. "Where'd it go, anyways?"

"Lost it getting Joker to work with us." I replied, and Bane shook his head.

"No, you're hiding it, chicka." he said, "Go ahead and leave, I'll meet you at the warehouse. Where's the Bat, anyways?"

"Darkseid." I answered, "Darkseid- killed him."

"Oh..." he said, walking out the door, and I pulled out my grappling hook and exited through the window.

_Banes in. Is everyone there, Artemis, Aqualad and his backup included? - Rob_

_Um... Not quite. Artemis isn't back yet. - KF_

_All right. I'll take Miss M to the Zeta and you can have RA. - Rob_

_Ok, I'll have her waiting on the roof. - KF_

"Let's go Roy." I said, heading to the gathering point, with him just behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Aqualad POV_

"We must tell the Queen!" Garth said, but I shook my head.

"It won't matter if she knows or not if Darkseid conquers the earth." I argued, "I mean no offense, but there's a chance Darkseid has the heroes alive, a small one, but still a chance. We cannot afford to get the Queen worried over nothing."

"He's right Garth." Tula said. "We should hurry to man's world as fat as we can. Darkseid may be winning. Darkseid toook out the entire Justice League, the world needs as as soon as possible."

"I'm not leaving without telling the Queen I may not be returning." Garth argued, and Tula was about to speak when I cut in.

"It's alright." I said, "Yes, we are needed on the surface, but it can wait a few moments. My friends are turning enemies into allies."

"Why?" Tula asked.

"Because otherwise there is no chance of winning." I replied. "I do not believe Darkseid is attacking the suface world yet. Let's go tell the Queen we may not return from the Surface."

"Alright." Tula said, "Although I believe your friends are foolish, to trust their enemies." I looked at her.

"No, we're just desperate." I said, "We must save earth, but cannot do it alone. We are a small Team."

"Your Highness." Garth said, swimming up to her. "Kaldur'ahm as come with important news from the surface world. Tula and I are needed, we may not return."

"Why are you needed?" she asked, "Where is Orin?"

"King Orin has fallen, Your Highness." I said, "There is a chance he may still be alive. The reason Tula and Garth are needed is because of a man named Darkseid, he intends to conquer earth, both the surface, and Alantis. If we can stop him in the surface world, then maybe he will leave for good."

"Alright." she said, "Garth, Tula, Kaldur'ahm, good luck, all of you. Remember your studies. Save the world." I nodded, just as M'ggan swam in.

"Kaldur!" she said, "There you are, I Zeta'd to Alantis to find you."

"How are things up there?" I asked, anxiously. "Are our friends alright?" She nodded.

"We have Star City's criminals, Central's Rogues, and Gotham's villains." then she turned to the Queen. "Pardon me. We're teaming up with our enemies to save the world, that shows how desperate we are." I turned back to the Queen.

"None of us wish to." I added, "We simply have no choice if we are to save the earth. Teaming up with our enemies is better than the alternative. Complete and total destruction." She nodded.

"Go, hurry. Save the world." she ordered, "I hope you all return." I nodded, smiling a grim smile.

"I wish to return with Garth and Tula as well." I said, "And King Orin. I will do everything in my power to ensure the survival of the world, even if I must give my life. Good luck to you, Queen Mera." We saluted her, then swam to the Zeta.

"You can only go in one at a time." M'ggan apoligized. "Sorry about that, not my idea."

"I'll go first to make sure there's no ambush." I said, M'ggan thought for a minute. _Aqualad, Artemis is waiting fro us. Everything should be fine._

_And if it's not?_ I asked, entering the Zeta, and I melt the mind link close.

"_Recognized, Aqualad B02._" The computer said, and I heard an explosion.

"Aqualad, duck!" Artemis yelled as a fireball shot at me. I ducked under it and started running. I put my hand to my ear.

"M'ggan, Mount Justice is under attack, take Tula and Garth to Gotham!" I said, barely dodging another fireball.

"Kaldur?" she asked. "Kaldur? Answer! Who is it? Who's attacking?" A fist rammed into my stomach. I looked up to see Darkseid.

"Darkseid." I said, voice filled with fear. "M'ggan, Artemis, go! While you still can!"

"Not without you!" Artemis yelled, unleashing another arrow, causing Darkseid to throw me.

"I know your plan." he said, simply. "Teaming up with your enemies will not work. I will kill you all." I grabbed Artemis and ran into another Zeta, teleporting to Gotham as another fireball came at us.

"Kaldur! About time!" I looked up to see Robin. "Kaldur, what is it? Kaldur!" Everything turned black.

_Robin POV_

"Kaldur!" I said, "About time!" Kaldur looked up, but his eyes weren't focusing, I started to feel worried. "Kaldur, what is it? Kaldur!"He collasped, and Artemis and I caught him. "Set him against the wall." She nodded and obeyed.

"Now what?" she asked, and I frowned, before holding up one finger silently saying 'wait'.

"M'ggan, this is Robin, come in." I said, and waited.

"Robin, have you heard from Kaldur?" she asked, "Mount Justice was attacked. He said it was Darkseid."

"Yes, I've heard from him." I said, "He's here in Gotham with Artemis. You get over here, everythings clear."

"Good. Tula, Garth, he's in Gotham." she said, "All right, Robin. Sending them through." I smiled.

"_Unrecognized male._" someone, I assume Garth, came through. His mouth gaped at the sight of Kaldur, and started to run forward, but I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Wait." I said, "We'll talk once Tula comes through. If you were a surface world hero, what would you call yourself?"

"Aquaboy." he said instantly. I nodded, then turned to the Zeta.

"Computer, designate male as 'Aquaboy'." I said, "Authorization, Bat, 02415108064808." There was a pause, and I turned to the newly named Aquaboy. "Sorry, but this way you can go in more than one at a time."

"It's alright, but, how's Kaldur?" he asked.

"_Unrecognized female._" The computer said as A girl, Tula, I'd assume, came through. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"What happened to him?" she asked, startled.

"Patience." I said, "First, if you were a surface world hero, what would you call yourself?" She thought for a moment.

"Aquagirl." she said, "Why?"

"I'm going to give you a designation in the Zeta." I said, "So you can head in with someone else, not by yourself." She nodded.

"All right. Who's Garth?" she asked, looking at him.

"Computer, designate female as 'Aquagirl'." I commanded. "Authorization, Bat, 20415108064808."

"_Authorization designated as 'Aquaboy'._" The computer said, "_Female designated as 'Aquagirl'._" I nodded to the newly named Aquagirl then turned to Aqualad as M'ggan came through the Zeta.

"Don't know what happened." I said, before she could ask. "I was hoping you at least had an idea."

"He called to warn me that Mount justice was under attack." she said. "Told me to go straight to Gotham.

"We were attacked by Darkseid." Artemis said. "He didn't start loosing focus until after Darkseid hit him."

"Sound's familiar." I said. "Alright, we need him concious. I'm going to check the damage. M'ggan, take Aquagirl and Aquaboy to the gathering point. We're protecting Gotham. Artemis, Kaldur, and I will follow after a bit." She nodded, and grabbed both and flew off.

"How bad is it?" Artemis asked. I looked at her, regret in my eyes.

"Bad." I said, "He didn't respond to anything I tried. Not sure how bad the damage is, though. After I finish checking him, I'm going to the Justice League's HQ."

"The Hall of Justice?" She asked, "Why?"

"No." I said, "They have a secret HQ in space. It's called the Watchtower. If he's concious by that point, you're going to take him to the gathering point. I'll be back, don't worry." She nodded, doubtful.

"And if he's not?" she asked.

"Then I'm taking him into space with me." I replied. "We can't afford taking our leader to the gathering point unconcious. The villians might think we're weak, and we can't afford a fight with Aqualad KO'd like this." She nodded, no doubt remembering the last time I'd said that.

We'd been in Baylia. We had only a part of our memory, and Aqualad needed water. Artemis, Kid Flash, and I were dragging him across the desert while Miss Martian went to give Superboy back his memory.

"You're right." she said. I gave hera small smile of gratitude. "Darkseid hit Aqualad in the lower right ribs." I nodded, and pulled back that part of his costume.

Sitting right there was a device, and it'd attached itself to his body. I grabbed a thong and began to gently pull it off, although it was obvious I'd have to pull hard to get it off, I'd have to hurt him to get it off of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Aqualad POV_

I sat up and looked around to see the Justice League around me. I rubbed my head, and looked past them to see nothing but whiteness.

"Aqualad?" I heard Aquaman ask. I blinked, trying to reorient myself. I looked up again to see him offering his hand to me.

"Thank you, my king." I said, accepting his aid. "Where am I? Am I even alive?"

"Yes." Aquaman confirmed. "We're all still alive." My shoulders sagged with relief, and a small smile appeared on my face.

"But we're not sure about Batman." Flash said. "We haven't seen him. I've ran around, but there are these things that attacked me. I assume that since they haven't attacked us yet, they only go after lone individuals, or small groups." I noticed a gash in his costume.

"What about Young Justice?" I asked. "Why are we all here? How did I get here?"

"We aren't sure." J'onn said. "I believe it has something to do with Darkseid. I was the last standing in my group, Darkseid hit one of us, and that one started losing focus. Eventually he fell and stopped responding to us."

"And that one was..." I asked. J'onn looked at Flash, who looked at Green Arrow. "Could you just tell me?"

"I sent Flash to take him to the Watchtower." J'onn replied. "While he was running to grab Green Arrow Darkseid hit him. It took longer for him to fall then Green Arrow, due to, I believe, in part his speed healing."

"But I still made it to the Watchtower with him." Flash countered. "Green Arrow, who wa here just after you?"

"Superman." he said, "Then Wonder Woman. You were the twelth one here. Even though, according to J'onn, you were the second one hit." Flash smiled. "Just about everyone else arrived about five minutes after they were hit."

"I think I understand." I said. J'onn looked at me, then Aquaman.

"Here there is a link between mentor and protegè." he said, "That allows them to see the memories from the other." Just then Miss Martian appeared. "M'ggan? Were you hit by Darkseid?"

"No." she said, "Robin sent me into Aqualad's head to bring him back to reality. Now, what were you saying? Never mind." She closed here eyes, as did J'onn, and they touched their foreheads. When they pulled back, J'onn looked at me.

"Your plan is risky, but there is a chance it will work." he said, "Orin, Kaldur, share memories." Orin nodded, and we closed our eyes and lightly touched our foreheads.

There was a rush of memories being shared between us, and when we pulled back I knew everything that had occured since we'd last spoken. As did he.

"Kaldur, you know I do not approve of this plan." he said, and I looked down, and all as quiet for a moment.

"I do not approve of it either." I said. "None of us do. However, it's our only chance for winning."

_Aqualad, we have all our Star's villians, as well as Gotham's and,_ M'ggan simently reminded me, then she added out loud. "Central's Rogues."

"You're working with the Rogues?" Flash asked. "They're trustworthy. To a certain degree, and Kid is somehow friends with them. Despite the whole crime-fighting thing." He looked thoughtful.

"It is not so with all our current allies." I said, looking down. "We must take any option we can find. It is their earth too."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked, and I shook my head.

"Aqualad, Robin's trying to get a device off of you." M'ggan said. "It's going to hurt, it's embedded itself in your skin. It may pull you out of here. After Robin get's it off he's going to go up to the Watchtower."

"The Watchtower?" Superman asked, "But he doesn't have clearance." M'ggan shook her head.

"According to him he has clearance." she said, and Superman paled. "He said something about designing and programming it." He looked down quickly. "Did he? I can tell you know something!"

"M'ggan." J'onn said. "We need to have a short conversation with Robin, can you bring him in here?" She nodded, and her eyes glowed once. Then Robin appeared.

"Wow!" he said, looking at M'ggan. "So this is his mind?"

"No." she said, "It's where his consciousness is. His, and the rest of the League." Robin was looking around expectantly.

"Where's Batman?" he asked. The Justice League looked at each other, wondering what to tell the boy wonder.

"He's not here." Black Canary said. "He's out there-" she motioned out past the League, "- somewhere. Or dead." Robin stilled, then looked up. Hiding behind a mask, as he'd been taught.

"So... why am I here?" he asked.

"Green Arrow and I are up in the Watchtower." Flash said. "We heard you're going up?" Robin nodded.

"You're in the Medbay?" he asked, and it was Flash's turn to nod. "Alright. I'll see you up there. Anyone have any idea what the device on Aqualad is? I'm guessing it has something to do with him being here."

"You would be correct." J'onn said. "I've looked in everyone's minds. M'ggan has memories of what the device on Aqualad, and it is the same as the one on Green Arrow. Take it off and he should be able to leave. Or, that's the theory."

"Alright." then he turned to me, "It's going to hurt, alot. Do you mind?" I shook my head, with a quesy feeling in my stomach.

"Just get it off." I said, and Robin nodded.

"Alright." he said, then turned to M'ggan. "Miss M, let's get out of here." He looked back to me. "See you soon, hopefully." I nodded, and then two disappeared.

_Robin POV_

I opened my eyes with Artemis waving her hand in my face. I jumped back. I looked back at Kaldur, and grabbed my thongs and began to pull.

"What are you doing?" Artemis demanded, grabbing my arm, and trying to dislodge it. "You'll hurt him!" Then it came free and Aqualad's eyes opened. he rubbed the top of his head, and offered his hand to Artemis, but M'ggan grabbed it instead. Then with her extra hand she grabbed Artemis.

"Wait." I said, pulling a bandage out of my utility belt. I applied it to the Alantian. "Go to the gathering point. I should be back soon." Artemis nodded doubtfully. M'ggan took the two and flew off. I entered the Zeta and set it to take me to the Watchtower, but not before sending my brothers a message.

_Aqualad's on his way. Don't let him exert himself too much though. I had to to pry something off him. - Rob_

_Ok. We'll be ready. Thanks for the heads-up. - KF_

_Oh, Wally, Roy, there's a chance Flash and Green Arrow are still around. Don't get your hopes up. I"ll let you know if they're alright. - Rob_

_Barry and Ollie? - KF_

I smiled and hit 'Go'

"_Recognized, Robin, B01._" The computer ammounced as I arrived in the Watchtower. I looked around, and hurried to the Medbay.

_Flash POV_

"I wonder if he'll be able to get us out." I said to Green Arrow. "I mean, it looks like he got Aqualad out, but we're two grown adults, and-" Smack!

"Shut it." Oliver said. "It's your job to be optimistic. And so's mine." I nodded, and his eyes softened.

"I'm just worried about Wally." I admitted. "Anything coulda happened to him. I wish I were there- AGH!" The other's spun around to look at me, but my vison was quickly, then suddenly I opened my eyes in the Medbay, and my fist shot up and someone fell back.

"Barry!" Robin's voice brought me back to my senses. I sat up and looked at him. He had some things in his hand with the same device that was on Green Arrow at the end of it, and he stood and placed it in the scanners, with another one.

"Give a guy a warning next time." I muttered, rubbing my already-healing side. "That hurt." He walked over to Green Arrow, and closed the thongs around the device.

"It's better to just get it over with." he said, pulling it out. I watched Oliver open his eyes, fist flying for Robin's face, and I saw Robin catch it. "Oliver!" he passed the thongs to me without touching the device, and I placed it next to the other two.

Then he pulled out a phone and typed something into it.

_Robin POV_

I passed the device over my shoulder and watched Flash place it next to the other two without touching it, then I pulled out my phone.

_Ollie and Barry are here. They're alright, although probably mad at me. - Rob_

_Ollie's still alive? Tell him I said hi, and sorry. Although I'll probably regret apoligizing later. - RA_

I laughed at Roy's reply to my message, then another one came in.

_You'd better be telling the truth. If you're not... Anyways, if Barry's really there let him know I said hi. - KF_

"Um..." Oliver began. "I thought you weren't allowed to carry phones as Robin." I looked up.

"Roy said hi, and sorry." I said. "Although he'll probably regret apoligizing later. Barry, Wally said hi. We went and got these phones for a three-way conversation. I put something in it so it can't be tracked. Don't worry, we bought them with my money."

_Done. We're heading down to the gathering point. Don't blame me about Ollie's would on his chest, blame Darkseid. he stuck something on them (and Kaldur) that put them in a comatose state. I took it off, simple as that. - Rob_

"Let's go." I said. "We're heading to Gotham.

_Third Person POV_

No one saw, or even knew of the speedster wearing his Kid Flash costume (with a weird device going all over it) trip outside of Gotham city. The speedster hit the dirt faceup, and stayed down.

Until he heard Darksied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Kid Flash II POV_

I jumped to my feet, dodging a hit from Darkseid. I gritted my teeth, knowing that if he hit me I'd end up going comatose, and he'd drag me through a Boom Tube.

"Oh... Look. Kid Flash without the Flash." Darkseid taunted me. "Where is he, anyways? He escaped me with that archer." This must be at most three days after Flash escaped the battlefield with Green Arrow.

"I'm not who you think I am." I said, raising my hands. "I'm not from around here. Flash is my grandfather!" With that I took off, determined to keep Grandma Iris safe, before spinning around and ducking around his fist and heading to the current heroes gathering point, but instead of entering, I passed by and looped around Gotham with a huge pole and smacked Darkseid and headed away from Gotham.

_Robin POV_

"Don't be alarmed." I said, approaching the gathering point. "We kinda have Star supervillians, Central's Rogues... And Gotham's supervillians." I looked down. "It's not that we want to work with them, it's just that we don't have a choice. Not with what Darkseid's doing."

"So..." Flash started, but I held up one finger.

"Wait out here, I'll let them know you guys are coming." I said, entering the building. heroes and villians quieted.

"Well?" Kid Flash asked.

"Listen up everyone." I said, although it wasn't nessessary. "We have found two members of the Justice League, Green Arrow and Flash. I've already explained this to them, do not be alarmed. They are not here to take you to jail, they are here to help us protec the earth." I waved them in and the Justice Leaguers entered.

I pulled out my phone and typed out a two-word message for my brothers, smirking, I looked up real quick.

_Told you. - Rob_

I saw both of them scowl, before putting their phones back and going to greet their mentors.

"So, what's the plan?" Green Arrow asked.

"We find a way to send him back where he came from." I said, and Flash nodded thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't be too hard for the guy who designed the Justice League's HQ." he commented, and I resisted smirking.

"I also programmed it." I said. "I'll have to find where he's entered, but once I get some Boom Tube radiation it should get easier."

"So first up we get you to a Boom Tube opening." Flash said. "You also need someone watching your back."

"And then I need computer, and it needs to be the most recent model." I said, "And even then it might take a few hours." Flash nodded.

_Robin, I established a mind link._ M'ggan said, telepathically.

_What the heck?_ Flash asked, _This feels weird. How are you all not freaking out?_

_They did it with me once or twice._ GA admitted, _It still feels weird._

_We use it frequently._ I said. _Usually on missions. And in the Cave. Point is, we're used to it. We've used it so much it feels weird to be without it._

_Um... Ok._ Flash said, _Question, how would reversing a Boom Tube take a few hours for you? You're the kid who who designed the Watchtower in a day! When you were ten! Then you programmed it in a matter of minutes!_ I resisted any reaction, knowing that if I seemed proud he'd scold me, but if I was humble he'd just continue praising me, trying to build up my ego.

_Boom Tubes are basically Zeta, but need more power because it goes out extremely far into the universe._ I explained, _I'd need a huge amount of power, more than even the Watchtower has._

_You have a treadmill designed for speedsters?_ Kid Flash asked, _Uncle Barry and I could run if you have two._ I thought, trying to remember everything Batman had.

_Yea, we have two._ I said, a feeling of dread overwhelming me. _In the Batcave._ I waited for them to understand.

_Oh... Sorry Rob._ Kid Flash said, realizing what was going on. _But we need those. To generate power._

"Um... We'd like to be in on your plan." Catwoman said, tapping her foot.

"Sorry." I apoligized. "I'll need a lot for power to power the Boom Tube, and we also need to draw Darkseid there. I've done a scan, and he's on earth. Chasing after something that appears to be a speedster." I reached into my utility belt and handed a small computer-like device***** and handed it to him. "I have it set to track the speedster. I want you to run him or her down. And keep Iris safe. Ok?" he nodded, accepting it and taking off.

"I know where to get them." Kid Flash said. "But I can only either get them, or take you to an area with Boom Tube radiation." He waited expectingly for my answer. I thought for a moment. _Rob, what's more important now? What is needed more?_ I looked up, knowing what I needed to do.

"I need the radiation more." I said. "Let's go." I hopped onto his back and held on as Wally took off. I handed him a raditation scanner. "We need to head to somewhere with a huge amount of radiation!" We felt the mind link dissolve and both of us knew the grim certianity of what was to come.

We had unknowingly challenged one of the strongest creatures in existance to war, and we were about to get it.

"I'm going!" he replied, taking the scanner. "Thanks!"

"I'll be expecting that back!" I warned him, ignoring the laugh he gave in response, instead I muttered. "I hate being a stand-in for the Justice League."

"Me too Rob." Kid Flash answered, turned to get a more direct run to the closest BoomTube radiation. "Me too."

*****It is not unlike the small device that Batman used to track Superman's flight pattern in **Justice League: War**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Flash POV_

I'd finally caught up to the speedster. he was surprisingly fast, and wearing a Kid Flash costume, with this extremely strange... thing webbing around the outfit.

"Hey!" I yelled. "This is the Flash, who are you?" The speedster looked over his shoulder and his eyes opened wide. he stopped in an instant and I stopped beside him.

"I'm Bart Allen." he replied, "The grandson of Barry Allen, the Flash." He looked up at me. "I'm from the future."

_Robin POV_

"KF, I got it, let's go!" I yelled running for the speedster with Darkseid behind me. Within a moment Wally was at my side picking me up and running away from him. I looked over his shoulder, to see Omega beams coming for us. "Omega beams!" I yelled, and Kid Flash changed direction.

Then he looked over his shoulder. "They're following us!" he said, changing direction yet again.

"Following you, or me?" I asked, an idea forming in my mind. "Let's find out. Head back to Darkseid."

"Are you crazy?!" he asked, obeying me.

"Turn before he can hit you!" I commanded him, looking behind us, the omega beams were still a safe distance away. Kid Flash nodded, and I gave him the radiation sample. He shot ma a strange look. "You and Barry are the scientists!" I said, perching on Wally's shoulders. Once I was close enough I launched off Wally, and flipped. Both beams were following me. I arched over Darkseid and landed behind him as Kid Flash grabbed me.

The beams hit Darkseid and he screamed.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, "Run!" He nodded and took off to the gathering point. Within a moment we were through the door (despite the fact we were hundreds of miles away). M'ggan turned to us as Wally stopped and caught his breathe.

"What happened?" she asked as I took the radiation sample from Kid Flash. I looked up at her.

"Darkseid ambushed us, that's what." I said, holding out my hand to Kid Flash, who handed my radiation scanner back. "Then we hit him with his own omega beams. Oh, and I think Kid Flash broke a speed record. We were hundreds of miles away and got here in a moment."

"Wow." We heard Barry. I turned to him. "That's three-fourths of what I can go." he went and looked out the door. "With a surprisingly small trail. KF, we're going to retrieve those treadmills, let's go." Wally nodded and took off with his uncle. I turned and noticed a brown-haired boy about three-fourths Kid Flash's size in a Kid Flash costume.

"So Flash retrieved you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea." he said, "I shoulda known my grandfather was faster than me."

"What?" I asked, noticing the surprised looks on almost everyones faces. "How can he be your grandfather? Unless..."

"Yea, I'm from the future." he said. "I'm here to try to stop Darkseid. This can be changed, but only from the time it's occuring in. Thus, I traveled back in time."

"Guess that explains the spiderweb of wires." I said with a grin, and the speedster frowned. "So..."

"Something's already changed." he said. "My grandfather is up and running. And Green Arrow's here. Where I'm from, they're supposed to be in the Watchtower, in a comatose sate."

"Aqualad was like that." Artemis said. "Robin pulled the device off him. Without touching it."

"Then I went to the Watchtower and took the devices off Flash and Green Arrow." I paused. "Being from the future, do you know my identity? Or Batman's?"

"No." he said, "Flash -my Flash, right now he's Kid Flash- wouldn't tell me. He said that I should respect the dead, not dig up their secrets." I felt the world crashing down on me. Batman was dead.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I asked, and he nodded. "We need something to call you, while you're here. So, what do you wanna be called?" He thought for a moment.

"Bart." he said, "or Impulse. Whichever works." I grabbed his hand and walked away from the crowd and turned to him.

"Which side are you on?" I asked, falling into interrogation mode. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on your side, the side of earth." he answered. "Even after- Everyone kept fighting. The war, the war continues in my time. Darkseid is unable to win, but earths forces can't win either. It's a standstill. They sent me back to tip the scales in favor of earth."

"They?" I asked.

"The future's version of Young Justice." he answered. "We've got descendants of just about everyone here. But-"

"But what?" I asked, pressing him.

"Everyone except you." he said, "You die without a heir, someone to carry on the protection of Gotham. Catwoman tried, but she's a Cat, not a Bat, or a Bird."

"So there's no one protecting Gotham?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No." he said, "Completely the opposite. Everyone's protecting Gotham. Everyone else has fallen. All that left is the Justice League of the Future. My team. People that are here now commit their lives to protecting earth. They have kids who learn the same."

"So I die." I say. "If I were in the future, or someone who recieved the same training as me would it tip the balance for earth?"

"Yeah." he said, "I'd already thought about that. We decided it'd be better to tip the balance during the First Invasion." I nodded.

"Alright. I think I trust you now." I said, "You know where the Zeta is?" he nodded. "Take me there." He nodded and I climbed onto his back.

_You trust him?_ M'ggan asked, _You don't even have me enter his head to learn the truth?_

_He's telling the truth, M'ggan._ I said, _I trust him. I'm a Bat, I know how to see these things, even with Barry and Wally. Trust my Bat training._

_Ok._ she said as Bart raced out with me on his back.

"Here we are." he said, stopping in front of the Zeta. "It looks better than I remember. But then again, I remember what it looked like in a battlefield." I shot my grappling hook into a nearby fire escape and grabbed some civvies I had stashed that was about the same size as Bart. I tossed them to him.

"Here. Put them on." I said, and he spun around, a blur of motion until the civvies were on.

"What about you?" he asked, and I laughed, disappearing into the shadows. When I reemerged I had civvies on, with some dark shades. I dropped down to the ground beside him.

"Every wear civvies?" I asked, seeing the lines of his costume indented him his skin, and he shook his head. "Thought not. Since you're Barry's grandson, I assume your last name is Allen?"

"Yea." he admitted. and I studied him some more.

"Your hair is brown, but Iris is a redhead, and Barry is a blonde." I noted, "So your hair color came from your mother." Bart froze, then grinned.

"You're as good as Uncle Wally told me!" his grin spread from ear to ear. "Even better!" I shook my head.

"It should be obvious." I said. "This is Bat 101. Something more advanced... Let's see... you're shorter than me, but about only a year younger, so considering how tall Barry and Iris are, you got that from your mom." I noticed his wide eyes. "Your size allows you to run slightly faster, but from the look in your eyes you don't like being called a midget either. I believe you'd prefer to be called 'travel size'."

"Wow." he said, "So. Cool."

"That was nothing." I said. "You don't know how to hide anything." I hid a smile, but I was glad he seemed to have accepted me.

"Did you know that whenever Uncle Wally talked about you he always call you his brother?" he asked, and I hit any emotion, "He did the same thing with Uncle Roy. Both of them called you their brother. They were hid hard by your death." I looked down.

"I'd suspected as much." I said. "We're close." I looked back at Bart, "We're almost there. hey, did Wally ever tell you about how we met Roy?" A grin spread over my face as Bart shook his head. "We kidnapped him. Robin and Kid Flash kidnapped Roy Harper. Then we took our costumes off so he wouldn't know." I gave him a small smile. "Good times."

"I bet so." he said as I knocked on a door. Zatara opened it.

"Robin." he frowned. "What do you want? Hurry and tell me so you can leave." he turned to Bart. "Another kid..." he shook his head.

"We need to borrow Zatana so she can use magic to make a costume for Bart." I motioned to the speedster beside me. "He's not from around here." Bart shot me a glare, but I kept my sights on Zatara.

"Hurry." he said. "I would make him an outfit, but as it is I'm using my magic on the shield around Gotham, keeping those who wish to conquer the earth outside." he stepped aside and let us in.

"Why's he so mad?" Bart asked, "Who is he anyways?"

"He's Zatanna's dad." I said, "A magician. For now he protects Gotham. He's mad because we kidnapped Zatanna."

"It was my idea." she said, "What do you need?"

"This is Bart Allen, Flash's grandson from the future." I said, "He needs an outfit. Somewhat similair to the Flash and Kid Flash outfits, but different and more him." she nodded.

"_Ekam Trab a retsdeeps emutsoc staht erom mih._" she chanted and a costume appeared on Bart. "There." I nodded approvingly.

"There, Impulse." I said, "Good luck with the Team. Now then..." I hopped out the window before poking my head back in as Robin. "What are you waiting for?" he grinned. "I'll meet you out front." He took off and I swung around. At the door he walked out.

"There you are." Zatara said. I nodded, then waved. "Be careful, the spell won't last much longer."

"Okay, Zatara." I said. "Bye. Take care." He nodded, closing the door behind Impulse. I climbed onto his back. "Back to the gathering point." he nodded and took off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Kid Flash POV_

The door opened and I shot my head up. In came... that one kid from the future with Robin on his back.

"Dude!" I said, beside them in an instant. "Rob, that was not cool." The kid had an awestruck look on his face, and Flash came over.

"We don't know him, Robin." he said, "Not yet. Would Batman approve?" Robin looked down.

"If I heard right, Batman's not seen again, and I'm going to die anyways." he said, hopping off. "I was trained by the best, if you can't trust me to handle myself, then who can you trust? Besides, Impulse needed a new costume. He can't go around wearing a Kid Flash one."

"But Rob-" I started to say.

"Besides, Zatara cast a spell to keep those against us out of the city." Robin added. "Impulse wouldn't have been able to enter if he wanted to harm us. I was fine. I'm feeling the aster." Even his favorite line sounded dull to me now.

"We were just worried." I said, looking down. "We have no clue who he is, and you just head off with him, it looks like you trust him!"

"Bat training." he said, before turning back to Uncle Barry. "You got the treadmills?" Uncle B hesisated.

"Yea." he said, "But please, don't head off with someone you don't know. You had all of us worried. You're our ace in the hole."

"I was fine." Robin insisted, looking back at me. "Wally, Impulse referred to you as Uncle Wally."

"What?" Flash asked. "Why would someone claiming to be my grandson call my nephew uncle?"

"Because you aren't around." Robin answered. "Wally helped Iris raise your kids, and Wally trained them, as well as Bart."

"So... Wally's important to my kids and grandkids?" Flash asked.

"Grandson." Bart corrected. "I'm your only grandkid, for now. Well, where I'm from. Seeing as they sent me back in time they'll probably get another kid." Barry nodded. "According to history you're stil supposed to be in the watchtower. In comatose."

"History can be changed..." Robin said, "So long as it's the present. If it's happening, it can be changed."

"So, let's go change history?" I asked, still unsure on weither or not to trust Impulse, but ready to change whatever happened to Robin.

_Robin POV_

"So, let's go change history?" Wally asked, still appearing unsure. I nodded and turned back to everyone.

"Alright, first things first we need to spilt in two." he said, "So that if we lose this battle we still have people to protect the world, and, hopefully drive off Darkseid. I want each groups to have equal amounts of the stronger and faster of us." Aqualad stepped over to me.

"When did you become in charge?" he asked, teasingly.

"When Batman died." I replied, "And Gotham became the only safe place, even if only for a bit. I'm sorry Aqualad. You should be doing this."

"No, you're doing a great job." he said. "I hope you can take over soon." I looked at him, then nodded, knowing it probably wouldn't happen.

I turned back to the assembled groups, and noted that both Kid Flash and Impulse were both in the Leaving group, and Barry was staying. Young Justice was scattered between leaving and staying. Aqualad was staying behind, while Garth - er, Aquaboy was leaving. M'ggan was leaving, which meant Superboy was going too. Green Arrow was staying.

"Flash, Kid Flash." I said, and they came up. "You too, Impulse." He nodded and came up. "All right, this is where we're going to set it up." I brought up a holographic computer of the area. "It's easily defendable, and we should be good, if not then I want both speedsters coming running full speed."

"But-" Bart started to say.

"The treadmills were designed to handle Flash at full speed." I said, "They should be able to handle you, Impulse." Impulse thought for a moment, then nodded. "Good, now, the treadmills are going here..."

"Ready?" I asked them, they nodded, and then I went and explained the plan to those who were coming with us. "Barry." I said, and he stopped. "Listen, if this doesn't work, you're a scientist. You should be able to figure out what I did wrong, and send him back. Also, we have more treadmills in the Batcave." He nodded, and I turned to Kid Flash. "You're the slowest speedster, sorry, but true, so I want you and Superboy to carry a Zeta to the gathering point. Bart and Barry will get our people there."

"It's alright." Wally said. "No offense taken. I just wish you'd stop favoring **him** over me." I looked down.

"I'm not favoring him." I said, "I'm using my assets. He came through **time** to help us. I can't let him just run along his merry way." Wally nodded. I turned back to everyone. "Alright, everyone knows their part in the plan... Let's get this show on the road!" Barry and Bart started taking those who wanted to go to the battleground, and I turned to Wally, and nodded.

_Kid Flash POV_

"Superboy!" He said, and Superboy went over to him. "You heard Rob's plan, right? For us?"

"Yea." he said. "I heard. Let's get the one from Gotham, Batman or someone can rebuild it later." I nodded and we headed off to get it.

"Rob, here it is!" I said, stopping when I saw Robin wasn't there yet. I turned to Bart. "Where's Rob?"

"Flash went to get him!" he said, "Once you brought the Zeta I was supposed to go lure Darkseid here!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Robin asked as Barry set him down. "Go, Impulse!" Bart nodded and took off. "Flash, head back to the others, thanks for your help." Flash nodded and took off. "Wally, the treadmill." I nodded and ran on and started running. This plan could very well save the earth.

Robin sat next to the Zeta, reprogamming it, and inserting the radiation. Suddenly Bart arrived.

"We got five minutes!" he said. "Darkseid get's here in five minutes!"

"Then run!" He ordered, not looking up. "Hurry!" Impulse nodded and climbed onto the other treadmill and started running.

Robin was fiddling with the Zeta for what felt like forever before he looked up, turned around and walked forward.

"He's here." Robin announced, looking up. "KF, Impulse, run." Without looking at Impulse I knew he'd sped up and I had too. We didn't have too much longer to build up the emergy needed for the Boom Tube.

"What are you trying to do?" Darkseid mused. "Send me back?" Then he shot Omega beams out of his eyes at Robin, who dodged.

"You all know who to protect!" he yelled over his shoulder, and I suddenly knew with grim certainty why he'd told the others to protect me and Impulse at all costs. He knew he was going to die, and was desperate enough to die protecting the earth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Impulse POV_

I sat up, trying to fight the Comatose device*****, not knowing if the Zeta had enough power to send Darkseid back, and knowing that if it did, although he was dangerously close to it, wouldn't be able to suck him in.

Robin stood in front of Darkseid, a grim look on his face, then suddenly I knew when it was. I knew what was about to happen, or at least, so long as it didn't change. I bit my lip, wanting so terribly to be wrong, but knowing I probably wasn't. When we'd studied history, this was what I paid absolute attention to.

Robin started running towards Darkseid, who's eyes glowed as he shot Omega beams at Robin and I gritted my teeth. I remembered the history holograms.

_Robin started running towards Darkseid, whose eyes glowed as he shot Omega beams at the boy wonder. Robin attempted to jump, but was too slow. he collapsed, never to stand again._

The Omega beams shot at Robin, who jumped at the last possible second, changing history yet again. The Omega beams switched direction, following him. A smoke cloud errupted around Robin, hiding him. The Omega beams shot out of the cload, hitting Darkseid.

Robin emerged out of the smoke cload, a birdarang in each hand. He raised them up just as Darkseid prepared to shoot another set of Omega beams at him, and swung them down, right into Darkseid's eyes. Blood gushed out, and Darkseid stumbled back, just as the Omega beam opened.

Then I was pulled completely in by the Comatose Device.

_Robin POV_

I stood in front of Darkseid, prepared to fight him to by dying breath, and I'm sure he knew it. I'd wired the Zeta to absorb power from the sun as well as the speedsters, and it was nearly done.

I redirected my eyes to my wrist, where I'd wired something up to let me know how long until fully charged. Fifteen seconds. I looked back at Darkseid, and started running. His eyes glowed as he shot Omega beams at me, and I waited until the last possible second before jumping over it.

In the air I saw it follow me, and I pinched one of my smoke pellets, hoping it wasn't tracking my body heat. If my theory was right, when he shot an Omega beam, he saw what was at the end of it. As expected, I felt the heat of it behind me, and I expertly maneuvered my body out of the way.

I heard his scream of pain when they hit him, and I grinned. I grabbed a birdarang in each hand, and upon emerging from the smoke cloud, I raised them up. I saw Darkseid's eyes glow just before my birdarangs plunged into his eyes. Blood gushed out of them, and I kept myself from reacting. He stumbled back right into the opening Boom Tube, and I fell in too. I spun around on Darkseid as he fell to see the Boom Tube had closed.

Then Darkseid started swinging punches.

"Robin, wake up." I heard a familiar voice, and I opened my eyes. "There you go." I saw Batman smiling, but I was trying to remember what had happened.

"Batman." I croaked."Tata? Suntem morți?" _Dad? Are we dead?_

"Not yet." he said, suddenly looking up, and surrounding me in his cape in taking both of us into the shadows. I peeked through the cape and saw these huge lizard-like things.

They walked on two feet, and held swords in both hands. Their four eyes sat oneach side of their head, enabling them too see completely around them. They had high-tech battle armor on, and seemed completely prepared for battle.

Once they'd passed Batman remoked his cape.

"Ce sunt aceste lucruri?" _What are those things?_ I asked, him, and he looked after them for a moment befroe turning back to be.

"Not quite sure." he said. "I avoid them, but they attack small groups, or lone travelers. Like us."

"But we aren't alone." I protested. "And I have my utility belt almost completely full. We can take them!"

"They hit the Flash." he said, "The League sent him to look for me. Those things went after him because he left the group he was in."

"Oh." I said, finally looking about my surroundings. It was half shadow, and half light. It seemed like an alleyway, and I looked at one of the brick walls close to us to see a poster for Haley's circus. "How'd you know where I'd come in at? How'd you know I'd come in at all?"

"You aren't the kind of person who'd allow people to get hurt because of you." he answered. "You'd take your hit, for whatever it was worth. Now, as for the first question." He nodded at the poster for Haley's circus. "It's a fresh poster for Haley's circus, and look. It's advertising for the Flying Graysons." I looked at it again, and wondered how I'd missed it.

"Oh." I said. "I see." Batman offered his hand, and he pulled me to my feet.

"I got lucky." he said, "When my conciousness finally showed up here, I ended up in the shadows, facedown. They didn't find me. When I'd recovered from ending up here, the first thing that went through my mind was you. If and when you showed up, you'd need a hand in case they come around."

"Batman?" I asked, "How come you didn't go to the League? Why'd you stay on your own? You're more vulnurable this way."

"You're more important." he said, dismissing it.

"And, I was here for a short amount of time." I said, "M'ggan brough me into Aqualad's head to see the League. They didn't know where you were, and thought you were dead. I also learned that there's this special bond between mentor and protegè, that let's them see memories here."

"What?" Batman asked, finally looking me in the eye.

"Yea. M'ggan and J'onn closed their eyes and touched their foreheads." I said, "It worked with Aquaman and Aqualad too." Batman nodded, and we exchanged memories. When we seperated, he knew everything that's happened since we'd argued about weither or not I should join one to the teams defending earth from Darkseid.

"You joined forces with the supervillians." he said, hiding his emotions. "You joined forces with **Joker**!"

"Yea." I said, "We kinda had no choice. There were more of them than us, and it's their planet too!" I saw a smile on Batman's face.

"I'm glad you remembered what I tought you." he said, "And Impulse? I agree with you. He told the truth, and nothing but the truth, although it was the truth as he knew it." Then he frowned. "But I do not approve of the whole dying thing."

"I didn't mean for Darkseid to die!" I protested.

"No, I mean your supposed death." he said. "I don't want you dead, otherwise I would've let those... things rip you to shreds."

"I know." I said, "But most of the Justice League's somewhere else. They can't die for earth, and appearently Gotham becomes a war zone. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know." he said with a sigh. "That's why I'm getting you out." I snapped my head up to him, confused.

"What about you?" I asked. "Surely you aren't staying here? I went through the Boom Tube, you know. You'd fall into the right area for your...well... soul to reunite with your body!" He bent down and stabbed a batarang through the ground.

"Like paper." he muttered. "Possibly because you entered here?" He dragged it through until he had a square more than big enough for me. I stepped up to it, a plan forming in my mind. I was going to drag him out with me.

I jumped in, and grabbed him in midjump, dragging mis soul out to reunite with his body.

***** Impulse calls them Comatose devices because that's what they're call in the future. In his time they don't have one to study. So they named it based on what it does, sends whomever it touches into a coma.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Robin POV_

I opened my eyes and saw what I was supposed to see. The stuff on the other side of the Boom Tube. I looked down and saw ten, twenty of the devices on me, and I began ripping them off as quickly as I could. Chucking them as far as I could before they could connect to my hands.

I sat up, and ignored my dizzy head, knowing I had a concussion. I forced myself to my feet and began stumbling off to the huge building that I assumed had the League inside.

I entered, and instantly retreated into the shadows. I saw a computer at the end of the, well, hallway, was a computer. I crept up to it, and knew I couldn't be able to understand it, so I had my gauntlet scan it. I peeked over my shoulder and saw I'd been noticed. I gritted my teeth, and set the gauntlet on the computer in portection mode.

I turned completely around and faced Darkseid's soldiers, bloody and beaten. I went into a defensive position, and prepared for the onslaught. One breathes fire at me, and I dodged to the side, and retreated. I turned and saw Superman on some kind of operation table.

"I see you found the kryptonion." a dry voice said from behind me, and I spun around. The soldiers parted to let someone through. His skin was white, and I remembered him well.

"Like Batman did last time you thought to invade." I commented. He gritted his teeth, and turned to the soldiers. "DaSaad."

"Get him!" he ordered. I spun around, grabbed the device on Superman and jerked it off. I threw it away quickly and Superman shook his head.

"Um... Superman, some help would be nice!" I said, and he opened his eyes to see me, then he looked at the soldiers and took them out with his laser eyes.

"Thanks, Robin." he said, rubbing the spot on his shoulder where the device had been. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I believe Darkseid brought you here so he could conquer earth?" I asked, "Sound familiar?"

"Darkseid!" he said, eyes widening. "Where is he?" I looked down.

"I kinda stabbed his eyes with my birdarangs to take out his Omega beams." I said, "Then I opened a Boom Tube and he fell to his death." I looked away from the man of steel. "I didn't mean for him to die!"

"I know you didn't." he said. "It's alright. You did what you had to."

"Superman, Batman should be concious." I said, "He's alive. I saw him in comatose, then he got me out, but I dragged him along."

"Why didn't he come to us?" he asked.

"He entered comatose facedown in the shadows just before the lizard things entered the alley." I said, "And he decided I was more important than you guys, I guess. He saw then go after Flash though, I think." Superman's eyes widened.

"Why didn't he-" he began, "That's right."

"Superman, could you go get him and the rest of the League?" I asked. He nodded and flew upward.

"Just call if you need help." he said, and it was my turn to nod, and he flew off. I turned back to the computer and put the gauntlet back on my glove, and brought up my holographic computer.

I saw a button that translated said 'Remove Comatose' I pressed it, then the next one said 'Send Earthlings back' and clicked 'Certain' and checked everyone who wasn't being changed into soldier for Darkseid (that actually was everyone... For once Darkseid made a mistake).

_Aqualad POV_

I exited the gathering point, worried about Robin and the others who had left. I looked upwards, hoping for a sign Robin was still alright.

I didn't see one, but I did see Boom Tubes opening, and members of the Justice League falling from the sky. I pulled my Water Bearers off my back and called over my shouler.

"Don't let them hit the ground!" Then I took water from the nearby ocean and used it to catch them. I saw Penguin grab his umbrella and use it to fly up and catch a few of them. "Flash, go get Zatara and Zatanna! We need their magic!" Flash nodded and took off. Icicle Jr followed Freeze's example and used ice to shoot into the sky to catch Leaguers.

I saw Superman flying, looking around confused. Then Batman fell from the sky, holding on to Aquaman. Superman turned and flew to catch both of them and set them down. Then he went back into the sky to catch others. I saw Kid Flash and Impulse using their superspeed to spin their legs around fast enough to fly so they could also catch them, but Wally quickly gave up that approach and landed next to me and instead used his arms to catch more of them.

"Where's Robin?" he asked me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know!" I answered, "I need Tula and Garth! I can't hold this up along much longer!" He nodded and took off.

_Kid Flash POV_

I raced back to the battleground and found Aquagirl and Aquaboy, and stopped right in front of them.

"LeaguersarefallingoutofhteslyoverGothamCity!" I said, "Kaldurneedsyourhelp!" They looked at each other, confused. I smacked my forehead. "Aquaboy, I'll be right back!" I grabbed Aquagirl and took her to Gotham. "Kaldur, here's Tula!" I set her down and raced back to Aquaboy.

"Where's Tula?" he asked, moving into a defensive position.

"No time!" I exclaimed, going around and grabbing him. I raced back to Gotham and set him down my Tula and Kaldur. "Here they are, Kaldur! I'm retrieving the rest of our allies." I took off back to ge the rest back to Gotham.

"Uncle Wally!" I looked over my shoulder to see Impulse. "I'm helping to retrieve our allies. Grandpa Barry might show up too." Then a blur of red went past us and I looked back.

"There he goes." I said with a grin. "Anyways, Impulse, sorry about earlier. I was feeling stress from the whole I'm-one-of-the-few-to-drive-Darkseid-off thing."

"It's alright." he said. "You wanna know what's strange? You're faster in my future. Why are you slow?"

"Holding back to prevent damaging the earth." I said easily, "Let's speed up?" Bart nodded and we both took off, grinning.

We stopped at the battleground without our breathe. We paused to catch our breathe. I turned to Impulse.

"That's more like it." he said, grinning. "Still slower, though." I laughed, releif overpouring me.

"So?" I asked. "We got people to bring back to Gotham. Let's get moving." He nodded and we each picked someone to carry.

"Ready..." I said, "Set... GO!" We took off each of us at our fastest, nothing but blurs going over the landscape until we saw Gotham, at which point we both slowed down. We stopped in front of Aqualad and I set M'ggan down.

"That was... Fast." she commented. "You've never carried me that fast before." She stood up straight.

"I was racing Bart." I said. "Speaking of which..." I turned to Bart, "Let's see who can bring the most back?"

"That'd be me." We both turned to see Flash. I turned back to Bart, a grin on my face, then I turned back to Barry.

"Uncle B!" I say, running forward and hugging him.

"Grandpa!" Impulse cried at the same time, running to hug him too. When we finally let go, I sent a grin to Impulse.

"So..." I say, "Since you're so sure, how about the two of us verus you? Unless you're scared..." Inside I knew my uncle couldn't back out of this, I knew he'd have to accept.

"You're on!" he said, "The people I carry back will be on this side of Aqualad, and your's will be on the other side of him."

"Deal." Bart said, "We go in five seconds." Then he turned to me and speedwhispered. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." I replied, "There's two of us and we'll be going as fast as we can. Count to five before you follow me, ok?"

"Sounds legit." he said, thinking. "Yeah, let's do it." He turned back toward the battleground and Aqualad stepped forward since all the Leaguerrs were out of the sky.

"Ready..." he began, "Set... GO!" I took off beside Uncle Barry, and as fast as I was, he was still faster.

"One." I whispered, "Two. Three. Four. Five!" I stopped at the battleground grabbing someone just as someone hopped onto my back and I took off going back. I passed Bart at two-point-five. We both nodded as we passed each other. At four-point-five I passed uncle Barry.

I spun around and stopped, giving them enough time to get off before taking off at full speed, and it followed that same path until they were all gone.

"Ok, Aqualad." I said, panting along with Impulse and Barry. "Who won?" Aqualad went and counted Barry's, and then Impulse and my crowd.

"Kid Flash and Impulse won by three." he said, and a frown appeared on Barry's face. Bart and I spun to each other and high-fived.

"Sweet!" I said, "What's I tell you, Impulse?"

"Sorry to have doubted you." Impulse said grinning. "And call me Bart. Please, it's so much easier."

"Ok." I say, "You did great, **Bart**. Did you see Robin?" His face fell, and he looked away.

"No." he said, "Not since he stabbed Darkseid's eyes with his birdarangs and they fell into the Boom Tube."

"Oh." I said. "Well, I finally beat Uncle Barry at something involving speed... It's ok, Bart. I don't blame you. Only thing is, why'd he go and stab Darkseid in the eyes? When we discussed it, he said Darkseid would be expecting it."

"Not sure." he replied. "In my time, according to history he got shot by Omega Beams during that battle, but something changed, he jumped over it and the Omega Beams missed. The timeline was altered."

"You aren't leaving, are you?" I asked, and he looked up.

"No." he said. "I'm staying here. I don't know how to go back anyways. So... What are we telling Grandma?"

"She's in Houston." Barry replied. "We'll tell her we adopted you. She should be somewhat fine with it, especially once she finds you're another speedster." I nodded, as did Bart.

"Remember when Robin took me to Zatanna to get me this costume?" he asked, "He had me wear civvies, he tossed me a pair of his and it fit."

"So, you're 'travel size' too, huh?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok, I'll go grab you some of Rob's extras." he nodded and I took off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Third Person POV_

No one saw the broken, beaten, mangled body fall over a city. A city so similiar to Gotham many think it actually **is** Gotham. The owner of the body was slightly alive, and was found by a passerby on a motorcycle.

_Batman POV_

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the Manor. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I'd gotten here, but I didn't remember anything past Superman catching myself and Aquaman.

"He's up!" I heard Roy Harper's voice. I forced myself to sit up. I saw a red-haired blur enter the room.

"Um... Hi Bruce?" he asked, and I smiled, before looking around. When I didn't see Robin my smile faltered.

"Where's Dick?" I asked. "He should be here, right?" I looked back up. Roy and Wally looked at each other, looking distressed. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." Roy answered. "We were hoping you'd be able to figure it out. We had Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse running for an entire day to find him. Superman was the last to see him, and he said Robin was in critical condition." I thought for a bit.

"Darkseid's dead." I said, closing my eyes. "I saw Dick, but in comatose. He told me Darkseid fell to his death. He felt bad about it, because maybe if he hadn't stabbed Darkseid in the eyes, then maybe Darkseid would be there, but alive."

"Robin ended up in comatose?" Roy asked, Not hearing the whole 'Darkseid's dead' thing. "Then maybe he's still there!" I sighed, wondering how a smart boy like Dick could have brothers like Roy and Wally.

"No, I figured out a way out." I said, "He went out, but pulled me along with him. So I know he made it out. He entered comatose just after Darkseid died. Superman saw him afterwards, I'd have seen it in his memories in comatose otherwise." The two looked at each other confused.

"Memories?" Wally asked. "What the heck are you talking about? Could you explain for once?"

"Not important. You can ask Miss Martian or Aqualad." I said, dismissing it. "What's important is where my son is, and why you two are here."

"We're here because the others are with their mentors while they wake up." Roy said, "Ours woke up a couple days ago, when Rob when up to the Watchtower. He took the Comatose devices off them and was there when they woke up. We thought we'd return the favor since he couldn't make it."

"Oh, and what's this about Rob designing and programming the Watchtower?" Wally asked, "Uncle Barry asked how someone who's done both of those as quickly as he had at wight wouldn't be able to send Darkseid back."

"Comatose devices?" I asked, confused. "And yes, he designed and programmed the Watchtower." How did he end up with such clueless brothers? Why did he adopt them to be his brothers in the first thing?

"It's what Bart calls them." Wally explained. "If Rob were here I'd apolizige to him for the way I treated him originally."

"So he's been excepted."I said, with a sigh of relief. "Good." I stood up. "I'm going down to the Batcave, so I can activate Dick's tracker. You can leave now."

"We're helping find out brother." Roy insisted. "There's no way you can keep us from looking. I promise, we won't stop looking until he's found."

"We swear, on our abilities." Wally added. "We will look for him until we find him, or we die. Whichever comes first."

"Whichever comes first." Roy agreed. He turned to me. "So, how can we help?"

**Epilogue**

_Three years later_

_Jarvis POV_

"Master, you hacked Mount Justice security cameras again?" I asked, entering the Birdcave. "That's the fifth time between yesterday and today." He spun around, not surprised. I was Alfred's cousin.

"Sorry, Jarvis." Black Eagle apoligized. "How's my landlord?" I paused, waiting for him to turn off the Birdcomputer, with a sigh he turned it off.

"Master Four is fine." I replied. "He wishes to be able to see you again, you are sixteen and he did adopt you."

"What good is that, Jarvis?" he replied. "Besides, I remember last time I was adopted. He only looked for six months before assuming me dead."

"Take the costume off, Master Sergiu." I replied, and he turned to me, with anger in his eyes.

"I told you to call me 'Sergi'!" he snarled. "Why won't you just use my nickname like everyone else?" I turned to exit the Birdcave.

"Because you constantly stay down here to protect your city." I reply, "And refuse to show your face except for school. How much sleep to you get a night, Master Sergiu?"

"You've made your point." he said, taking his mask off. "I'll be up in five." I nodded and headed out to tell Master Four about the recent sucess.

_Black Eagle POV_

I took off my mask as I'd promised, and wondered why. Why I always kept my promises. Why I'd kept my mask. Why I still followed in the footsteps of my tata, even though he gave up looking for me. Why my brothers hadn't given up the idea of finding me after three years.

Why my brothers were so loyal to look for me unto death. I turned around before exiting the birdcave, scanning the area, my eyes landing on my previous costume that I hadn't mended. I'd hung it there proudly, bloodstains, tears, and all.

I turned off the lights and headed up to my room and put on my fancy dinner clothes. After all, my father had decided to put on one of those fancy dinner parties today, and I'd be attending for once.

I turned on the computer to see who was there, my eyes lingered on Bruce Wayne, multibillionare. Second in money only to Four Enyaw. My father.

I turned off my computer and rubbed my eyes, deciding tonight I'd patrol and go to bed. I grabbed my kit to hide the signs of my late nights, and hid the bags under my eyes. Then I inserted my brown contacts to hide my naturally light blue eyes.

Finally I headed down, ready to party, with a smile on my face.. After all, it's every rich boys (or girls) job o be a playboy (or playgirl).

So guess what? Sergi Longstaff, the ward to the richest man in the world, was ready to play. And he wasn't going to stop for just anyone, or anything.

Ready or not. Here I come.


End file.
